Angel and his Demon
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: A half demon was bitten by Angelus and turned into a vampire, their souls intertwined and connected, when Angelus had his soul returned so did she. A new threat has come to threaten and destroy the world and Lilith has come to aid Buffy and Angel in stopping it Angel and Lilith are trying to stop their attraction for each other that is amplified by their connection


**This is a nice story, please give me feedback**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Angel or Buffy franchise, Joss Whedon own that, i own everything I create**

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Angelus and his vampiric family had migrated to a small village away from any town, a nice place to satiate their blood lust a little so when they returned to the heavily populated area they would not get chased out with fire and pitchforks because they killed too many people. "This place looks bloody boring" his Grandsire, William Pratt complained beside his precious Drusilla, Angelus' first and only child he created

"We're only going to be here for a week" Darla, his sire said sweetly, though her kindness was false "by then we will have managed to drain this village dry"

"I see a small black spot in the false light" Drusilla whispered in her delirious voice, her black orbs staring at something that wasn't there

"What do you mean Dru?" Angelus asked softly

"I see a small child that needs a good hug" they walked over a small hill and looked at the small figure Dru had pointed at with her slender, elegant finger. The figure was a young adult, most likely between the age 20-28, she was staring at the small group with orbs that were the colour of what their kind loves most, blood. Her hair was bright orange, like the fire that would chase them out of town, she wore ragged clothes stained with dirt and various patches of blood that smelt like it belonged to her "Hello child" Dru said sweetly when the small group reached the woman

"Hello my ladies and Lords, what brings you to this remote village?" the woman's voice was smooth and deep, it felt like she could hypnotise someone with her voice alone

"We are tired of the hustle and bustle of the major towns" Angelus said smoothly, his Irish brogue caused the girl to relax, more so than she already was "We thought a short break would help to calm our frustrations"

"Well if you want to calm your frustration than this is the perfect place to do so, there isn't anything in this place but God obsessed Catholics"

"I take I' you're no' one of 'em" said William

"Certainly not, but I won't bore you with the details as to why, if you would like I can show you to our small inn, as it is Sunday night most of the town is in the church but I'm sure someone at the inn will see to your needs" the group nodded and followed the young woman through the town, they were taken to a small inn "Arken, you have guests" the woman drawled

"Excellent, stand aside, your taint spoils this town already, we don't need these guests becoming disgusted by the mere sight of you" the man sneered at the fire haired woman who stood expressionless, one that a person can only perform from continuous hatred placed upon them "I'm sorry for that, what can I do for you young lovely people" the man smiled at them

"We would like two rooms please"

"Excellent, we have to spare rooms that I think will be perfect for you" the man grabbed two keys and walked around the bench we was behind "I will show you to you-"

"We would like the young woman to do that, you enjoy your time sitting around doing nothing" Darla interrupted, the man's smile dropped for a second but returned just as fast

"Of course, go take them to their room" the woman nodded and snatched the keys off the man, she turned to the group

"If you would all follow me" they nodded and followed her

"So tell me lass, what is your name?" Angelus asked once they were away from the pudgy innkeeper

"My name is Elissa"

"If introductions are to be had you may call me Darla and my lover is Angelus" the beautiful blond motioned to the handsome man beside her

"An' I'm William, an' this goddess beside me is Drusilla" the curly haired man standing beside Angelus stroked the raven hair of the goddess beside him

"The child doesn't have what humans have" Dru said softly

"Wha' do you mean Dru?" William asked

"No soul in her pretty head yet her heart beats" the orangette stiffened at Dru's words

"Drusilla, it's not nice to pry" Angelus scolded "Elissa will tell us her secrets when she wants to" he didn't say if which disturbed Elissa slightly

"It's fine my lord it's not something that I keep secret, you will hear if eventually so better it be from me then from a villager" she stopped at the first door and put the key in "my mother slept with a demon and gave birth to me, I was born with no soul and because of this I bring shame to this village, I am not well like" she opened the door and stood to the side "here is your first room, you may choose who sleeps here" she gave the other key to Angelus "the other room is directly across from this, if you have any more question the innkeeper will gladly answer them, I hope you can have a peaceful stay here" she bowed to them and walked away

"Such an interesting little thing, half demon, half human, and born with no soul" Darla was smirking at the retreating woman "what wonders could she do if we took her human side and replaced it with our demonic one"

"She may be even more blood thirsty than you and I combined" Angelus joked, though his words were truthful, Angelus was already known as the most blood thirstiest and deadly vampire in all of Great Britain and he had even begun, his beloved Darla turned him 20 years ago

"She will be darker than darkness itself" Drusilla whispered sweetly "can we keep her?"

"Hmm, perhaps we should" Angelus smirked and walked into his room

They had remained in the village for a week like they planned, each day they spoke to Elissa, enchanting her to their side, they had found her hatred for this village amusing. They had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to turn the girl without letting the village know that they were vampires "Does anyone else smell blood?" William asked the other three that were lounging around

Angelus took a deep breath and sighed when the smell of sweet, virgin blood touched his tongue "ahh seems something has happened to sweet little Elissa"

"Shall we see what's going on?" Darla asked in her sweet tone

"Of course" Angelus pulled Darla up from her chair and left the Inn, William and Drusilla following closely, they walked out of the Inn and over to the side alley where the smell of Elissa's blood was at its strongest, before them lay the woman, beaten and broken and left for dead "well, well, well, they finally tried to kill you huh?" Angelus swaggered casually up to the dying girl and pushed her body up against the wall, he knelt down beside her and looked at her grimacing face "how do you feel?"

"Pain…" she muttered

"Do you want to have some fun?" he said with a smirk "I bet you have known of what we are for quite some time" she nodded silently "you could get your revenge on this town, kill them all…if you become one of us, that dream can become reality" she nodded once more "Excellent" he pulled the withering woman into his arms and bit down on her neck, moaning at the taste of her blood, so sweet and pure yet filled with darkness, it was ecstasy

"He looks like 'e's having the time of his life" William commented, watching Angelus grab onto Elissa's body and pull her closer "makes me jealous, her blood smells delicious"

Angelus pushed the near dead girl with a gasp, her blood was so delicious it was hard to not suck her dry "Now comes the fun part" he used his sharpened nails and sliced the side of his neck, drawing his blood out "drink pretty thing" he grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her lips to his open wound "you'll die if you don't" she moaned and opened her mouth, she used the last of her strength to suck on his blood, moaning at the metallic taste

"hmm…" Angelus hummed in pleasure, to be drained of blood is a vampires second greatest pleasure…the first being to drain a virgin dry. He felt a tingle at the base of his skull, slowly it spread throughout his entire body, the tingling was like an lightning strike, coursing through him. "what…?" and then he felt it, a low thrumming was coming from the woman who had collapsed to the floor, her heart completely stopped "what an interesting development" he muttered to himself, he stood up from the floor and swaggered back over to Darla "she shall wake up tomorrow night, why don't we all go out for dinner" the trio nodded and left the woman in the alley, no one would bother to look for her, and if they found her body they would let it wither away until it was nothing but bones

It was Sunday night and the village was having its annual god worshipping hours, the vampire quartet had decided to join in on the fun and quietly laughing at all the chanting and singing. "I'm bored now" Drusilla whined, earning her a glare from one of the god botherers

"Hush Dru, we have to be patient" William comforted softly, stroking Dru's silky raven locks

The door was swung open and silence fell over the church, shadows crept in and extinguished all light leaving only the light of the moon "Why must you always sing" a dark and sinister voice spoke, the church turned to look at the new comer, a woman with black hair that held no light, eyes glowing as bright as hellfire and a sinister set of fangs that stretched into a smile walked in

"What is the meaning of this Elissa" the Priest roared angrily

"Oh grandfather please do not call me that" she sighed and walked down the isle "you gave me that name…back when I was a pathetic child" she stopped before the Priest "but that child is dead and I am reborn, and with my rebirth I was thinking of a new name…call me Lilith"

The Priest scoffed angrily "You would name yourself after the whore and mother of demons?" the man asked in disgust

"Well my mother did screw one, making me a half" she sighed dramatically "but now that human side is gone" she looked up at the ceiling

"What is the meaning of this hogwash" the Priest growled

Lilith looked back down and revealed her demonic face, with ridges all over to make her more menacing, her eyes were even brighter if that was possible "surprise" she growled and sank her teeth into his jugular, the rest of the innocents screamed and rushed for the door but was stopped by the door slamming shut, they tried to push it open but it would not budge. Lilith had drained her Grandfather dry and let him drop to the floor, she turned to the quartet that was smiling menacingly "You left me in that alley way" she pouted and strode over

Angelus smirked "I knew you were going to wake up eventually"

"Hmm perhaps I will forgive you…if, you join me for dinner" she sent the question to the other three aswell

"Ohh the little kitten gave us a present" Drusilla walked over and kissed Lilith on the cheek "oh does kitten keep the birdies in their cage?"

Lilith smiled sweetly "Being a demon is fun, I can control the shadows around me" she pulled shadows towards her and let them wrap around her body, when they disappeared she revealed herself to them once more, a pair of black horns grew from the base of her skull and spiralled up towards the ceiling, on her back sprouted two large, thick skinned wings that resembled bat wings, and at the base of her spine was a long black skinned tail that was sharp at the tip "Oooh I like this" she did a little twirl and flexed her tail and wings "shall we kill now" the other smirked and turned towards the screaming innocents

"That is a splendid idea" Darla commented

For the rest of the night the entire village was slaughtered and drained of their blood and their very souls, their blood bath rained until a Gypsie curse was placed on Angelus, restoring his soul and forcing him to live with his pain for a hundred years.


End file.
